Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka/XV
Sprężycki siedział na parkanie mając przed sobą wielką, rozłożoną księgę. Deklamował głośno jakieś wiersze i co chwila do księgi zaglądał. Twarz jego, zwykle rumiana i wesoła, pobladła i miała wyraz nadzwyczajnego znużenia. Choć było chłodno, czoło chłopca pokrywały drobne krople potu. Deklamował dziwnym, sztucznym, nieswoim głosem, starając się uczynić go podobnym do głosu dojrzałego mężczyzny. Wynik tego wysiłku był taki, że ten głos, zwykle świeży i dźwięczny, brzmiał teraz jak pianie zachrypłego koguta. Nieustannie, jak pozytywka, powtarzał chłopczyna dwa wiersze, usiłując bezskutecznie wbić je sobie w pamięć: ::Chaosa bytnost' dowremiennu ::Iz biezdn Ty wiecznosti wozzwał... - Chaosu bytnost'... chaosu bytność... chaosu bytnost'... - jęczał w kółko z przystankami, które wypełniały ciężkie westchnienia. Do ogródka wszedł kolega Bronek - on go wcale nie dojrzał. - Dowremienno... dowremienno... dowremienno...- powtarzał z wysiłkiem, spotniały, na pół nieprzytomny. Dopiero gdy przyjaciel cisnął weń garstką żwiru, ze ścieżki podjętego, obecność jego zauważył. Ale zamiast wesołego, koleżeńskiego pozdrowienia przywitał go dalszym ciągiem morderczej strofy: ::A wiecznost' preżdie wiek rożdiennu, ::W siebie samom Ty asnawał! - Kujesz Boha? - zapytał Bronek głosem współczującym. Odpowiedzią był jęk, po którym małoletni męczennik z parkanu zeskoczył. Koledzy usiedli obok siebie na kanapie darniowej. Sprężycki rozłożonej księgi z rąk nie wypuszczał. Z deklamacją zwróci? się teraz wprost do towarzysza: - Chaosa bytnost' dowremiennu iz biezdn Ty wiecznosti wozzwał... Czy ty to rozumiesz, Bronek? - Ja???... - zadziwił się koleżka, brwi wysoko podnosząc i oczy wytrzeszczając. Twarz jego przybrała przy tym taki wyraz, jaki miałoby oblicze żebraka, którego by niespodzianie zagadnięto: "Czy masz przy sobie sto tysięcy dukatów?" Po chwili, skupiwszy myśli, zapewnił z wielką powagą: - Tego, mój drogi, nikt nie rozumie... I dodał jeszcze z naciskiem: - Tego nie rozumie nawet sam Jastrebow! - Czemuż więc, czemuż - zapłakał Sprężycki - to właśnie na popis mi zadał? Tamten, pomyślawszy trochę, osądził: - Widać miał złość do ciebie. - Tak jest, niezawodnie - potwierdził Sprężycki. - Nawet wiem, skąd to poszło. Na imieniny matki wysmarowali mi włosy pomadą różaną. Przyszedłem do klasy w nowym mundurze i w butach na glanc wypucowanych. "Jastrząb" miał pierwszą lekcję. Obejrzał mnie całego, głowę mi obwąchał, gęba rozszerzyła mu się od ucha do ucha i powiedział: - Wot frantik Paljaczok!... Odtąd mnie nienawidzi. Kolega pokiwał głową w milczeniu na znak komizeracji. - Ale, ale! - podjął tamten. - Powiedz mi, Bronek, co to znaczy po moskiewsku frantik? Bronek, którego starsza siostra mówiła po francusku, uważany był i sam siebie uważał za wielkiego lingwistę. - Frantik- oświadczył bez namysłu - znaczy u nich Franciszek. Pewnie uważają to imię za obelgę. - Kpię sobie z obelgi i z całego Jastrzębia! - rzucił hardo Sprężycki. - A kiedy on mnie nienawidzi, to i ja jego nienawidzić będę. I zaraz zaczął wymieniać motywy swego uczucia. - Bo i za co mam go lubić? Jak zły, to porównywa każdego z nas z kotem (skot), a jak dobry, to mówi o całej klasie: "źrebięta" (rebiata). Przy tym ciągle myśli i gada o jedzeniu. Ledwie wszedł do klasy, pyta: "Jakie u was pożywienie?" {kak pożywajetie); wychodząc znów oznajmia wszystkim: "Do śniadania!" (Do swidanja). - Albo to jego mleko! - dodał od siebie kolega. - Wierzy w swoje mołoko jak w Matkę Boską. Mówi, że ludzie nie powinni karmić się niczym innym, tylko mlekiem i chlebem razowym. Sam leczy się mlekiem na wszystkie choroby. I właśnie w tym miesiącu prowadzić ma kurację mleczną... - Pamiętasz? Powiedział raz, że nie ma na świecie szczęśliwszej istoty nad rosyjskiego mużyka... - Który chodzi boso i nos wyciera w palce... - I na papierowej harmonijce skoczne kozaczki wycina... - A brody i włosów na głowie nie strzyże... - I mydłem brzydzi się jak Żyd świniną... Obu chłopców opanowała pustota. Zaczęli śmiać się głośno i naśladować ruchy, mowę i miny wszystkich profesorów, zacząwszy od Jastrzębia, skończywszy na Salamonie. Ale niebawem Sprężycki sposępniał, przypomniawszy sobie nieszczęsną deklamację. Odprawił kolegę i powróciwszy do swej wielkiej księgi, na nowo jęczeć zaczął: ::Chaosa wiecznost' dowremiennu ::Iz biezdn Ty wiecznosti wozzwał... Jastrebow, nauczyciel języka rosyjskiego, nie był lubiany ani przez uczni, ani przez kolegów. W małym tylko stopniu wpływała na to jego narodowość oraz wykładany przezeń przedmiot. Odstręczał od siebie zarówno młodzież, jak starszych pewnymi właściwościami obyczajów i charakteru, rażącymi polskie przyzwyczajenia i uczucia. Przede wszystkim jaskrawo odróżniał się od otoczenia swą zewnętrznością. Gruby, szerokopleczysty, niezgrabny, z krótką szyją, z wielkim, jakby nabrzmiałym, stale nie golonym i nie domytym obliczem, z długimi włosami, spadającymi w strąkach na zatłuszczony kołnierz granatowego fraka, odznaczał się tym jeszcze, że mówił ochrypłym basem, patrzył na ludzi "spode łba" i na swych olbrzymich, płaskich, w juchtową skórę obutych stopach raczej suwał się, niż chodził. Gorący miłośnik i apostoł prostoty, życia na łonie przyrody i w ogóle sielskich człowieka pierwotnego obyczajów, nienawidził słodyczy, perfum, pomadowanych włosów, ładnych twarzy, wykwintnego odzienia, wyszukanych potraw i gładkich form towarzyskich. Zalecał wszystkim chleb razowy, wodę źródlaną i mleko. Na mleko kładł nacisk największy uważając je za najdoskonalsze, przez samą przyrodę człowiekowi wskazane pożywienie oraz za lek uniwersalny na wszystkie choroby. Na nim samym skutki mlecznej diety objawiały się bardzo niezwykle. Chód miał niepewny, często zataczał się - nierzadko zaś ulegał tak silnym napadom senności, że w czasie lekcji, zaleciwszy uczniom ciche sprawowanie się, opierał głowę na rękach i zasypiał... Jednakże, jak w grubej, dziwacznie ukształtowanej konsze miękki ślimak, tak w tym ludzkim futerale, szorstkim i niepięknym, mieszkała istota czuła, melancholią dotknięta, której nie były obce idealne porywy. Jastrebow kochał swą Rosję przepaścistą, półdziką, jak kocha puszczę niedźwiedź, a bezdnie oceanowe wieloryb. Gdy w galówkę cała szkoła in corpore, z inspektorem i wszystkimi nauczycielami, słuchała mszy solennej u fary i śpiewała obowiązkowe Boże caria chrani, widziano Jastrebowa ukrytego za filarem i ocierającego podpuchłe oczy czerwoną, kraciastą, niezbyt czystą chusteczką. Zarazem, gdy na szkolnej majówce starsi uczniowie huknęli Pijmy zdrowie Mickiewicza albo Walecznych tysiąc, Jastrebow dołączał swój bas do chóru i grubą laską do taktu wywijał. Od polskich towarzystw stronił - nie dlatego, żeby mu tam niechęć lub nienawiść okazywać miano, lecz że czuł się wśród Polaków nie na swoim miejscu, ani ich nie rozumiejąc, ani przez nich rozumianym być nie mogąc. Gryzło go to i jeszcze dzikszym czyniło. Raz tylko jeden z tej troski głośno się wygadał. Było wówczas gorąco, parno i Jastrebow pod wpływem upału, a może i nadmiernego opicia się "mlekiem", zdrzemnął się na katedrze. Uczniowie z początku zachowywali się spokojnie; lecz potem opanował ich jakiś szał, zaczęli krzyczeć, przez ławki skakać i strzałami papierowymi łysinę śpiącego zasypywać. Przebudził się nauczyciel, mętnym wzrokiem powiódł po wszystkich, a zamiast gniewem wybuchnąć, położył ciężką rękę na stoliku i swym głębokim, tym razem od tłumionego wzruszenia drżącym głosem wyrzekł: - Byłby ja Jastrebski albo Jastrebowski, wy by mnie lubili i pocztienje dla mnie mieli, ale że moja familia ruska, tak ja dla was cóż? - proklatyj moskal, kacap... - Dziegciarz!... - pisnął któryś ze śmielszych urwisów i nura dał szybko pod ławkę. - No, i wy - ciągnął tamten, na obelgę nie zważając - uznajecie się w prawie szutki ze mnie diełać, choć ja i uczyciel wasz, i człowiek czestnyj... Wyciągnął z kieszeni czerwoną, kraciastą chustkę, po czole i po oczach ją przesunął i westchnąwszy, dokończył: - Boh z wami!... Od uczniów w ogóle mało wymagał - pragnął tylko, żeby wlubili się w rosyjską poezję i starali się mówić przepięknym, wielikolepnym językiem Dzierżawinów i Łomonosowów. W jakim stopniu te pragnienia spełniły się, pouczy najlepiej następujący dialog, który z małymi zmianami powtarzał się na każdej lekcji Jastrebowa. Wywołany przez nauczyciela uczeń, bez względu na to, czy siedział w pierwszej, czy w ostatniej ławce, podnosił się leniwie z miejsca i oświadczał wręcz: - Gospodyń fiesor! Ja etoj lekcji nie nauczyłsia. Ja jej w żadnyj spasob nauczyćsia nie mog. - Po czemu? - Po temu, że ona okropno trudnaja. - Nu-sss, tak mnie trzeba postawić tobie jedinicu! I nauczyciel zapisywał w katalożku - trójkę. Trójka była jedynym stopniem używanym przez profesora Jastrebowa, który miał zasadę trzymać się w tym względzie złotego środka, unikając wszelkich krańcowości. A ponieważ wszyscy byli pewni otrzymania tej średnioproporcjonalnej trójki, nikt po rosyjsku nie uczył się, uważając to za rzecz zbyteczną. I w ogóle lekcje Jastrebowa nie były w ścisłym znaczeniu lekcjami. Po przeprowadzeniu kilku dialogów w rodzaju wyżej opisanego nauczyciel zamykał i do kieszeni chował katalożek, otworzywszy natomiast przyniesioną książkę - najczęściej z poezjami uwielbianego przez siebie Dzierżawina - wręczał ją któremu z uczniów do głośnego czytania. Monotonny głos ucznia, w połączeniu z działaniem mleka leczniczego, miewał zwykle ten skutek, że profesor Jastrebow zasypiał. A gdy to się stało, natychmiast czytającemu podsuwali koledzy jakąś inną, polską, niesłychanie zajmującą książkę - Rinalda Rinaldiniego na przykład lub Cudowną lampę Alladyna - i czytanie odbywało się w dalszym ciągu, lecz już. z prawdziwą słuchających uciechą. Dzwonek szkolny kładł koniec niewinnemu, a zawsze bezkarnemu figlowi. Tymczasem niepowstrzymany w swym biegu czas sprowadził na ziemię upalny czerwiec, a wraz z nim fatalny ów dzień, który "zwierzchność" na zakończenie roku szkolnego przeznaczyła. Ponieważ zaś tajemne życzenia Sprężyckiego nie ziściły się i świat się przed tym terminem nie zapadł, musiał biedak nieszczęsną odę Dzierżawina publicznie wygłaszać. Sala była natłoczona kwiatem i śmietanką miasteczkowego towarzystwa. Gdy chłopczyna ujrzał przed sobą burmistrza z burmistrzową i burmistrzównami, naczelnika powiatu przy naczelnikowej i naczelnikównach, nie mówiąc o podsędku, kwatermistrzu, nadzorcy więzienia i dwóch sekretarzach magistratu, stracił zupełnie głowę i ze ślepą odwagą, jaką daje rozpacz, krzyczeć zaczął: ::Chaosa bytnost' dowremiennu ::W siebie samom Ty osnował! ::A bytnost' prezdie biezd rożdiennu, ::Iz wieków wiecznosti wozzwał... Profesor Jastrebow, jedyny, co wiersze Dzierżawina mógł rozumieć, nie był obecny na popisie, gdyż w przeddzień uroczystości kurację mleczną rozpoczął - nie było więc komu deklamatorstwa kontrolować. Krzyk Sprężyckiego i jego udana pewność siebie wprawiły w zachwyt słuchaczów i słuchali. Burmistrzowa i naczelnikowa wzruszone były niemal do łez - tym głównie, że "chłopczyna tak się męczy". A gdy mały deklamator, wspiąwszy się na palce, dyszkantem zachrypniętego koguta zapiał: Ja car! ja rab! ja czerw'! ja boh! - obie damy nie dały mu dokończyć, lecz pochwyciwszy malca w objęcia i pocałunkami go okrywając, miętowych pastylek w usta mu napchały. Wielki, a zgoła niespodziewany tryumf święcili owego dnia: Dzierżawin, Jastrebow i Sprężycki. W kilka dni po akcie uroczystym ostatni z tej trójcy udał się do mieszkania Rosjanina jako delegat od grona kolegów. Było zwyczajem, że na czas wakacyj nauczyciele zadawali uczniom do opracowania w domu nietrudne piśmienne ćwiczenia. Dopełnili tego wszyscy - z wyjątkiem nieobecnego w dniach ostatnich Jastrebowa. W tej właśnie sprawie Sprężycki został do niego wysłany. Jastrebow mieszkał w oficynie dużego, rządowego gmachu, w dwóch skromnych pokoikach na dole. Żony nie miał; kawalerskim jego gospodarstwem zajmowała się stara Wojciechowa, znana całemu miasteczku opiekunka wszystkich niemłodych bezżenników. Właśnie zatrudniona była myciem podłogi, gdy zjawił się Sprężycki, zapytując nieśmiało o gospodynia fiesora. Zapytana wyprostowała się, trzymając w ręku dużą, mokrą ścierkę, którą zaczęła wyżymać takim ruchem, jakby rzucić ją chciała na głowę przybysza. - A czego to pan uczeń od nich chcą? Czy to pan uczeń nie wie, że tera kanikuły i że oni są chore?... (Wojciechowa przyswajała sobie zawsze sposób wyrażania się swych pupilów). - Gospodyń fiesor - usprawiedliwiał się Sprężycki - sam przyjść rozkazał. - Ha, to niech pan uczeń do nich idą. Oni w ogrodzie są. - A gdzież ten ogród? - Gdzież ma być? Na podwórzu! Na środku olbrzymiego dziedzińca znajdował się spory placyk, otoczony sztachetami, malowanymi (niegdyś) na zielono - on to miał być owym ogrodem. Wszedł tam chłopiec przez półotwartą, na jednej zawiasie smętnie kołyszącą się furtkę i rozejrzawszy dokoła, dostrzegł coś pośredniego między trawnikiem a śmietnikiem. Kilka suchych, bezlistnych, z obłamanymi gałęźmi pni oraz kilka wbitych w ziemię kołków urozmaicały przykrą tego miejsca pustkę. Od kołków do pni i od pni do kołków przeprowadzono sznury, na których suszyła się bielizna i wietrzyła pościel. Po pewnych znakach szczególnych poznawało się, że bielizna była pochodzenia rosyjskiego, pościel zaś stanowiła żydowskie tak zwane "bety". Do jednego z kołków przywiązano na mocnym powrozie kozę, z którą drażniła się gromada brudnych, rozczochranych dzieciaków. Na jednym z trawników - śmietników Żydówka karmiła niemowlę; na drugim siedział wprost na ziemi bosy dziad z gołą głową, w samej tylko bieliźnie; na trzecim gdakały kury otaczając koguta, który chciał przybierać pozy bohaterskie, lecz mu w tym przeszkadzał sromotny brak piór w ogonie... Profesora Jastrebowa na próżno oczy chłopca wszędzie wypatrywały. I już cofnąć się miał z miejsca, które dla śmiechu chyba nazwał ktoś ogrodem, gdy wtem dobiegły go wygłoszone basem słowa, tak dobrze mu znane i w pamięci jego jakby ostrymi ćwiekami wybite: ::Chaosa bytnost' dowremiennu ::Iz biezdn Ty wiecznosti wozzwat... Rzecz była do pojęcia trudna, a jednak namacalnie prawdziwa: odę Dzierżawina deklamował dziad bosonogi, na trawie siedzący. Sprężycki zwrócił się w tę stronę i postąpiwszy kilka kroków, rozpoznał w deklamującym dziadzie z niezawodną pewnością, choć i z niesłychanym zdziwieniem, swego nauczyciela języka rosyjskiego. Jastrebow, od dłuższego czasu nie golony, ze szczecinowatą, na pół siwą brodą, z głową na wierzchu łysą, a z boków i z tyłu okoloną długimi pasmami włosów, na szyję i kark spadających, miał na sobie zgrzebną koszulę, wyłożoną na szerokie płócienne szarawary i nad biodrami paskiem rzemiennym ściśniętą. Przed nim, na niskiej, prostej ławie leżał napoczęty bochenek razowca i stała miska mleka zsiadłego oraz duża, czworograniasta, do połowy już opróżniona butelka z wódką. Wódkę pił Rosjanin szklanką, którą właśnie w tej chwili, uczyniwszy przerwę w deklamacji, do ust podnosił. Musiało zaś to podnoszenie już nieraz się powtarzać, gdyż twarz siedzącego była czerwona jak kołnierz burmistrza, a oczy, na wierzch wysadzone, miały wyraz zarazem dziki i obłędny. Nie bez strachu przystąpił uczeń do nauczyciela i czapkę zdjąwszy, zaczął jąkać nieśmiało: - Gaspadyń fiesor! Ja bardzo przepraszaju... Ja musiał przyjść, bo mnie tamci kazali... Ja przyszedł tolko zapytaćsia... Nie dokończył. Jastrebow obrócił się do niego całą twarzą i skierował nań zaiskrzone oczy. Wyraz tych oczu był tak straszny, że chłopcu ciarki przebiegły po krzyżu i nogi pod nim zadygotały. Tamten wpatrywał się w niego długo, w milczeniu, okropnym, razem wściekłym i pełnym przerażenia wzrokiem - nagle machać zaczął rękami, jakby coś czy kogoś odepchnąć chciał od siebie, i krzyknął przeraźliwie: - Satana!... Satana!... Sprężycki zdrętwiał. Po krzyku nastąpiła cisza. Rosjanin zdawał się uspokajać, twarz i oczy w inną zwrócił stronę. Ale nie trwało to długo. Po chwili znów dojrzał chłopca, rękę w jego kierunku wyciągnął i cichszym już, jakby złamanym głosem rozkazał: - Procz! Sprężycki schował się za drzewo. Drżał ze strachu, lecz ciekawość w miejscu go trzymała. Nauczyciel uciszył się. Głowę zwiesił nisko - twarz jego przybrała znany tak dobrze uczniom wyraz ostatecznego znużenia i apatii. Po chwili wyciągnął rękę po butelkę, szklankę napełnił i wychylił. Twarz mu się rozjaśniła - hardym ruchem głowę podniósł - cały się wyprostował i jakby urósł. Mocnym, patetycznym głosem zagrzmiał: - Ja car - ja rab! Ja czerw' - ja boh!... Sprężycki zrozumiał, że przed tą jego wielkością należało albo na twarz upaść, albo - uciec... Wybrał drugie. Category:Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka